


My Rose

by SnowBunny101



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bite, F/F, F/M, School, Secret Past, The new Bella, Who actually sparkles, all fun and games, mate, mated, sparked, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBunny101/pseuds/SnowBunny101
Summary: Bella comes to Forks just like everyone knows but instead of coming by herself she brings along her twin sister who is the complete opposite of her; and with secrets of her own. While she hopes to avoid any drama and the HS world around her she isn't so lucky when she ends up mated and falling in-love with the Ice Queen herself- Rosalie Hale. Who wants nothing to do with her.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Victoria, Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	My Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! I own nothing but Alexandria Swan! Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer!

Hello, my name is Alexandria Brooklyn Swan; yes you heard that right. I am Bella Swan’s youngest sister but only by one year. I moved to Forks the same summer that Bella did. You see this is the same story of Bella falling in-love with Edward. But; its also my story of falling in-love with my mate who wants nothing to do with me and also trying to help Bella stay alive and well with her mate Edward. The story of how my life has changed… how it has ended… and how it has begun again… When we left Forks we have left a lot behind; and a whole different life behind. Well I did anyways; I’m not sure Bella is missing too much from Arizona. Sometimes I wish that I had never left Arizona and I could have avoided everything your about to hear but I couldn’t do that to mom she missed Phil too much. 

  
I left behind a couple of huge secrets that I will keep secrets… for now anyways. I have kept them from everyone and that’s including Bella. When I moved to this small town, I was expecting to die of boredom and with nothing to do I was simply going to leave them all behind. I didn’t think I could make it in this town let alone be happy. I thought my life would be simpler and easier. I didn’t think my life would revolve round keeping Bella safe and all the danger we didn’t even know existed in the world. I didn’t think that I would ever have to deal with ‘them’ anymore but it turns out that I was wrong; very wrong. The first day of school and I already hate everyone in this school except for a girl named Angela. We were all sitting in the cafeteria when ‘they’ walked in. I’m sure you could guess who; The Cullen's. 

They all seem to walk into the cafeteria with so much grace; more than a human could ever pull off if I am honest. I watch them silently as Jessica describes them; loudly to Bella. “That’s the Cullen's; the short pixie like one is Alice and the blonde who looks like he is always in pain is Jasper. The big one is Emmett and the red-head with a major attitude problem is Victoria.” Jessica says with fake happiness and mostly annoyance. I hear Bella whisper about the last too and as I look up my eyes lock with golden ones. Damn. This cant be happening; just no. “That’s Edward and Rosalie. The only single ones and they don’t speak to anyone cause apparently no one here I good enough for them.” Jessica says with bitterness in her tone. I stand on the sidelines as Bella tries to get close to Edward and while trying to figure out his secret and what he is; and what his family is. I know what they are. 

Vampires. It isn’t my first time around them and it probably wont be my last after today. I watch as Edward warns Bella away and how he isn’t the good guy in this fairy tale; yet he cant even stay away from her. I watch as he saves a van from crushing and killing her and all I can think is this wont be the end of saving Bella, probably. I am even more shocked that he exposed himself like that to the public and to Bella who definitely wont let it go anytime soon. I watch all this while I try to ignore how my mate Is looking at me; how she is icing me out. That’s what Ice Queens do. That’s right; my mate is the Ice Queen herself; Rosalie Cullen well Hale actually. I can feel her stare during English class as she stares and tries to act like she isn’t looking. Trying to act like she hates me when she cant hate me. I know that we are destined to be together and even though I have tried to talk to her… She still refuses. 

We are suppose to go meet the family and while I’m excited I know this is going to change everything. I want to be with my mate… But I don’t know if I can be with another vampire. That’s right I said it; another. 

Edward wants Bella to meet his family and because of how nervous she is; she brings me along with her and I cant wait to have fun with them as they think that I don’t know what they are. I try to hide my smirk as they all stand awkwardly as I move towards Emmett offering him a piece of the garlic bread and as he eats it he is gagging. I let out a loud laugh. “You would think vampires would have more class.” I say softly as all eyes turn towards me quickly in shock. 

“Yes, I know what you are. I have known since I saw all of you walk into school on the first day we arrived. It was pretty much obvious but I guess that’s just me.” I say casually as I notice Rosalie looking at me from the corner of my eye. “Do you know why your blood doesn’t call to me?” Jasper asks from beside me suddenly. “Yes.” I say simply. 

Remember in the beginning I told you that I have many secrets well this is one of them. I can’t tell you everything quite yet as not even Bella knows yet but soon I will have no choice but to come clean but there are some other things I think I should talk about first.   
I thought of all the ways I would die and some ways I ended up almost dying but I never thought it would be in a ballet studio; I never even liked ballet. I didn’t think I would be burning to death and as everything goes black all I can hear is a velvet voice begging me not to die… to not to leave her.   
But let’s go back to the beginning of my story and show how I ended up here in the first place. 


End file.
